


Mulder’s apparition

by JassyK12



Series: Spooky stories [5]
Category: X Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: A shocked Scully sees an apparition of Mulder, how will her colleagues react to this sighting?
Relationships: Agent Reyes/ Agent Doggett, Agent Scully/ Agent Mulder
Series: Spooky stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1121565
Kudos: 2





	Mulder’s apparition

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during This is not Happening, season 8. I do not own the TV show X Files or its characters Agents Scully, Mulder, Reyes or Doggett. The show and it’s characters belong to 20th Century Fox and Writer Chris Carter. No copyright infringement intended.

Scully sat on the couch in her motel room, still shaking after seeing an apparition of Mulder. She still couldn’t believe it. Mulder was standing there, by the window, just looking at her. Then he vanished when she turned around. What did it mean? Scully wondered, trying not to cry. She was a little overwhelmed after seeing the vision of Mulder, it was like he really there, and It had been so long since Scully had seen him.   
Then Reyes came in from the mini kitchen area of Scully’s motel room, carrying two cups of coffee. She smiled at Scully as she gave her her cup before sitting down next to her in the couch. “How are you feeling now, Dana?” Reyes asked softly.  
Scully smiled back. “Good, thanks Agent Reyes,” she told her colleague as she took a sip of her coffee. “Good,” Reyes repeated with a nod. Scully took a deep breath. “You’re probably wondering what I saw,” Scully guessed. Reyes smiled. “You got that right,” she told her. “So what did you see if you don’t mind me asking?” Reyes asked gently. Scully took a deep breath and began to tell Reyes what she saw. 

“Isn’t it great?” Agent Reyes asked her partner Agent Doggett later that evening as they sat in Doggett’s motel room. Reyes’ eyes were sparkling with excitement in the dimly lit room as she retold Scully’s experience to Doggett. “I guess it shows ghosts do exist after all,” she said eagerly. Doggett rolled his eyes at her as he read Absolom’s case file at the desk while Reyes sat at the edge of his bed.   
“Yeah, that must be it,” he said skeptically. “And why are you telling me this, Agent Reyes?” he wanted to know. Reyes shrugged. “I just thought you would need to know how fragile Agent Scully Is right now, especially after seeing Mulder and all she’s been through,” Reyes explained. Doggett nodded and sighed. Maybe Reyes had a point. He would need to act more sensitive around Agent Scully the next day If they were to work together.   
“I’ll be understanding with her,” Doggett promised Reyes. Reyes smiled and jumped up before impulsively giving Doggett a quick kiss on the cheek. “That’s all I ask,” she said with a wink. She was too happy to see how taken aback Doggett looked after the kiss.   
But Reyes was used to his awkwardness about his feelings towards her and anyone else for that matter, so she wasn’t too worried. It was just a friendly kiss, not a passionate one, like the ones she once shared with Brad.   
Just as Reyes hand fell on the doorknob, she turned to face Doggett. “Oh, and please don’t tell her I told you,” she asked with a sheepish grin. “She doesn’t know I’m here talking to you,” Reyes explained.  
Doggett grinned and made a gesture of zipping his lips shut. “She won’t Heat it from me, Mon,” he assured her. Reyes smiled In relief. “Thank you John. You’re the best,” she told him, before they grinned at each other.   
“Good Night Mon,” Doggett told her. “Good Night John,” Reyes replied with a smile before opening the door and left to walk into the night towards her motel room next to Doggett’s.   
Doggett got up and closed the door behind her, shaking his head. What wild story is she going to come up with next? He thought fondly as he sat back down at his desk again.   
For a moment he contemplated ringing Reyes and telling her about his own experience of seeing Agent Mulder’s apparition, but then he thought the better of it. It would only worry Reyes, and he didn’t want her to be concerned about him when Scully needed their support more at this time in her life. He would tell Reyes, but not just now, Doggett decided as he took a bottle of sparkling water from the minibar and began to drink.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed reading this short story. I may expand it if it’s popular. Thanks for reading and thanks very much if you’ve left a kudos!


End file.
